The present embodiments relate to ultrasound imaging. In particular, shear wave information is determined for ultrasound imaging.
Shear velocity detection is used in various diagnostic applications, such as assessing liver disease. The shear velocity may indicate tissue properties, allowing detection of tumors or other regions. However, the detection accuracy may be insufficient for comfort in other applications.
For shear wave detection, an ultrasound pushing pulse is fired along a scan line. The pushing pulse generates a shear wave, causing displacement of tissue. The displacement is detected. To detect the shear wave velocity, multiple pushing pulses along a same scan line may be used. Even where multiple pushing pulses are not fired along a same scan line, the pushing pulses are sequentially fired along adjacent scan lines. Additions of shear waves and tissue resonance caused by multiple pushes at the same or adjacent locations may result in artifacts or a lack of sufficient accuracy for some applications.